<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocupando el lugar de la tercera protagonista femenina by Asamijaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605720">Ocupando el lugar de la tercera protagonista femenina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki'>Asamijaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To Be or Not to Be (Manhua), 穿越成反派要如何活命 | How To Survive As A Villain- YiYiYiYi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 115 (novel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Where is this fandom?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Yuan solo está actuando para no modificar más la trama de la novela original, no está en sus planes hacer más que eso, ni tampoco tiene segundas intenciones. Es lo que es... Hasta que Yan HeQing habla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yan Heqing/Xiao Yuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocupando el lugar de la tercera protagonista femenina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xiao Yuàn había estado siguiendo la trama de la tercera esposa, se había esforzado mucho en esto, ¿De acuerdo? No podía simplemente salirse del papel en el que se había metido, ¿Bien? ¡Es un acto! ¡Un acto para no seguir alterando el orden natural de este universo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Yuàn no hacía esto porque quisiera, realmente no quería engañar a Yan HeQing y seguir cavando su propia tumba, ¡Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, viendo se inclinó a plantar un beso sobre su fría mejilla, había sido subconsciente. Cuando Yan HeQing lo empujó y lo besó con fiereza, lo había dejado ser por el bien de la trama original, no porque la sensación de los labios del protagonista masculino se derritieran en los suyos y su lengua le diera cosquillas en el paladar, transportando una ola de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. No, era en nombre de la tercera protagonista femenina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, cuando Yan HeQing le susurró ese "Te amo", su pecho se llenó de emociones complicadas. Esto… no estaba en la trama original. Yan HeQing no le había dicho esto a la señorita Li, acaso… ¿Acaso logró despertar más de lo esperado en Yan HeQing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una espina clavada en su garganta, los latidos de Yan HeQing martillan los suyos contra su pecho, cada uno tan demoledor y sincero que no puede soportarlo. Duele pensar que esas palabras no son realmente suyas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué debe doler si en un principio no las esperaba? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una pregunta que pica en sus labios, ansiosa por salir, sin embargo, se da cuenta de algo en ese momento… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo es que puede sentir los latidos de Yan HeQing sobre los suyos? Sus pechos están unidos, y definitivamente Xiao Yuàn no tiene la virtuosa prominencia de la tercera protagonista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yan-Gongzi… —llama en un susurro, puede sentir aún la tranquila respiración del otro sobre su oreja. Xiao Yuàn lo piensa un momento antes de hablar, rememorando los cambios inentendibles en la actitud del príncipe del sur. Cuando finalmente Yan HeQing reconoce su llamado y se aleja lo suficiente para encararlo, Xiao Yuàn finalmente lo mira a los ojos. La mirada del príncipe arde con una intensa llama, refleja una inmensa agonía y desesperación, pero también una incesante pasión, entonces Xiao Yuàn puede verse a través de ellos, y finalmente se da cuenta que él también —. Yan HeQing… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Yan HeQing se abrieron repentinamente, la mano de Xiao Yuàn pasea sobre su mejilla en un roce cauteloso, antes de sonreír suavemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Solo quería decir tu nombre un poco más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las pestañas del príncipe bajan, hay un leve destello de decepción que nada entre los estanques resguardados en su mirada, sin embargo, Xiao Yuàn se estira un poco más para volver a capturar sus labios, pasando su brazo en el cuello ajeno, hundiéndose en un beso cariñoso y cálido. Esta vez, Xiao Yuàn toma la iniciativa del beso, Yan HeQing suspira complacido y sujeta su cintura con una mano firme. Xiao Yuàn pudo sentir el momento exacto en que sus dedos se tensan y se clavan en la faja de su ropa, como un acto reflejo cuando Xiao Yuàn le da un espacio entre sus piernas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yan HeQing interrumpe repentinamente el beso, y mira fijamente a Xiao Yuàn. No obstante, Xiao Yuàn no ve su expresión, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sinceramente tiene miedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No miedo de lo que Yan HeQing pueda hacerle, si es que él sabe que es un hombre y lo ha estado engañando, tiene miedo de que tenga una idea de quién es realmente, que lo mire y recuerde su odio, que lo mire con resentimiento y sea él quien se aleje, despreciandolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Yan HeQing no dice nada, en cambio, deposita un camino de besos desde la curva de su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello y llegando a su clavícula. Su piel aún está un poco húmeda por la lluvia, es fría, aún así, se siente en llamas en cada lugar que Yan HeQing recorre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abre sus túnicas, dejando su pecho descubierto, traza con sus dedos el contorno de su torso, haciéndole cosquillas. Sus labios se aprietan un poco para reprimir una suave risa, hasta que repentinamente pierde el aire cuando una sensación húmeda envuelve su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yan HeQing! —suelta un urgente llamado, siente como los bordes de sus ojos pican ante la bruma que los recorre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Xiao Yuàn… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es más que un susurro inaudible que casi se pierde entre el áspero ruido de la tormenta, pero Xiao Yuàn lo ha escuchado claramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos se abren y lleva su mirada a Yan HeQing, él lo mira fijamente, no hay niebla, no hay confusión, sus ojos son un par de lagos gemelos de agua clara bajo la luna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Desde cuándo tú…? —hay muchas palabras y más que nada, preguntas que Xiao Yuàn aún tiene atoradas en la garganta, pero nada sale, cuando Yan HeQing se alza a su altura y sus narices rozan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El príncipe del sur baja sus largas pestañas y le dedica una cariñosa mirada, llena de emociones que Xiao Yuàn apenas puede procesar, pero lentamente, van cobrando sentido junto a sus acciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Yuàn necesita saber, ¿Por qué le siguió el juego? ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras si sabía que era él? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Acaso no me odias? ¿Acaso el tiempo juntos en el palacio realmente significó algo para ti? ¿No lo odiabas en el fondo? ¿No guardabas resentimiento contra cada una de mis acciones? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ni una sola pregunta sale, porque Yan HeQing las entierra con un beso. Un beso feroz como al inicio, que le hace chocar nuevamente con el suelo, aunque una mano lo amortigua. La tormenta ruge y se traga los húmedos sonidos de sus labios fusionándose entre sí. Yan HeQing lo está besando, lo besa con tal intensidad como si quisiera borrar todas las dudas en la mente del antes emperador.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aparta, y los ojos de Xiao Yuàn apenas pueden distinguir sus rasgos entre las lágrimas que lo ahogan. Sin embargo, sus oídos son claros cuando escucha por segunda vez esa noche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te amo, Xiao Yuàn. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Por qué no hay un fandom? ¿WTF?</p><p>Esto es algo corto que me surgió al leer los últimos capítulos, aunque quizá nadie lo lea, quise hacerlo jaja</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>